


Promoted

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Based on the Books [10]
Category: Star Trek - Various Authors, Star Trek Picard, Star Trek: The Next Generation Books
Genre: Alternate Scene, F/M, Post-Nem Book canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Jean-Luc calls Beverly to tell him about a promotion.***Slight SPOILERS for Star Trek:Picard and the Picard novel Last Best Hope***This story follows the canon established in the post-Nemesis novels that started with Death in Winter, however, you do not need to have read any of the novels (including the newest) in order to read this.
Relationships: Beverly Crusher/Jean-Luc Picard
Series: Based on the Books [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/869025
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Promoted

**Author's Note:**

> I was sad to see that the new Picard novel wasn't canon compliant with the post-Nemesis novels, so I wrote this scene.

Jean-Luc ran his fingers across the smooth glass top of the desk and briefly wondered if he could get it replaced with either his desk from La Barre or a different antique wooden desk and made a note to ask his new aide about such procurements. The desk was empty save for a computer monitor and he would need to decide if he wanted any items from his now former ready room brought in to spruce up the room. A nice credenza to match the wooden desk wouldn’t be out of place, and he could see himself placing his old copy of Shakespeare on top alongside his model of the _Stargazer_ or perhaps the Sextant Beverly had given him long ago. He would need a holoframe or two for his desk. He wanted to have his wedding photo with Beverly on display and a picture or two of Rene. Perhaps he could have Beverly send regular updated photos of their son, as Jean-Luc was sure it might be a few months before he would see him again. 

His aide, Lieutenant Vianu Kaul, came bustling into the room with a small metal case. “This just arrived for you, Sir.” Jean-Luc nodded his thanks as the case was placed on his desk and Kaul hurried back out of the room, leaving him alone. 

Jean-Luc carefully opened the case. Lying there, on a bed of soft blue velvet, were two brand-new Admiral pip bars, still gleaming from the replicator. He picked one up and held it in his hand. It was weighty, as weighty as the promotion itself and the job he was about to embark on. He placed the pips back in the case, not wanting to wear them until after he made one important phone call.

###

Beverly appeared on his screen, looking tired and worn out. He knew she had been in a long surgery that day, and no doubt she was ready to go home, have dinner with their son, and if he knew his wife like he _thought_ he knew her, take a long bath after Rent went to bed.

 _“Jean-Luc! How are things at Headquarters? I didn’t think I would hear from you until tonight before Rene’s bedtime.”_ She smiled at him and he grinned back.

“Well, as it turns out...a _lot_ has happened. And I...well, I might as well say it right away. I’ve accepted a promotion.” Beverly’s smile got bigger.

 _“Congratulations, Admiral. Let me see those pips.”_ Grinning, Jean-Luc opened up the case and carefully popped off his four captain pips before replacing them with a bar on either side of his collar. Beverly scrunched up her face as if scrutinising him. _“Hmm. I’m not sure if they suit you.”_ Jean-Luc rolled his eyes. 

“Funny.”

 _“Do you want Rene and I to join you? We could probably get someone to shuttle us back with all our belongings.”_ Jean-Luc paused before responding and studied his wife’s face. It sounded like a silly question. Practically a no-brainer. Of _course_ he wanted his wife and child with him, but he had to consider Beverly’s career too. Chief Medical Officer of the flagship, or simply Mrs Admiral Picard? _That_ was a no-brainer. 

“As much as I would _love_ to have you here, I don’t want to jeopardise your career.” 

_“Well, there’s always heading Starfleet Medical again.”_ Jean-Luc grinned. Beverly had been the head of Starfleet Medical eight years prior for a _very_ brief time before she decided she would rather be serving with Jean-Luc, and their relationship had finally begun. He knew she would be willing to do it again to be with him, and he knew, that even though he was always willing to make sacrifices for her, she always felt she was the one who should as the younger and lower-ranking officer. 

“Do you think they’d have you again?” Beverly laughed.

 _“It’s worth a shot. Or there might be something for me. I’ll call some people and see what’s available.”_ Jean-Luc eyed his wife carefully.

“Promise me you won’t take a demotion.” She scoffed.

 _“_ Everything _is a demotion after the Enterprise.”_ He grinned.

“Quite.” 

_“Will you be back to the ship to say your goodbyes? You know everyone will want to see you.”_ He sighed. This was the hardest part of his conversation with her.

“No. I have to start work on my project immediately.” Beverly’s eyebrow raised. _This_ was going to be a new aspect to their relationship. As Captain and CMO, she shared a security clearance with him and was privy to nearly everything that he was, but now, as an Admiral and a CMO, she wouldn’t be. He saw the hurt in her eyes and he wanted nothing more than to tell her everything, but he also knew he couldn’t. At least, not yet. “I’m sorry,” he tacked on lamely. 

_“No, I understand. I suppose I can get your ready room packed up for you and your belongings from our quarters. Rene and I can come see you in a few months and bring everything. Maybe by then I’ll have a position to come to on Earth, too.”_ Jean-Luc smiled at the thought.

“I hope so. Will you tell Rene...” he trailed of and shook his head. “Never mind. I’ll still call tonight around his bedtime to read to him.” Beverly grinned.

 _“Good. He’s going to miss you, you know._ I’m _going to miss you.”_

“I’ll miss you too.” There was a knock at his door. “I’m sorry, Beverly. My new aide is here.”

“ _Understood._ Admiral. _I’ll talk to you later. I love you.”_ Beverly blew a kiss at her screen. Jean-Luc grinned and glancing to make sure his aide wasn’t watching, quickly blew a kiss back. 

“I love you, too.”


End file.
